The new sonic
by jtcr
Summary: this is a combination of everything sonic. pretty much every character is in this story which will give sonic new adventures and enemies to fight.


A/n Hello people who decided to give this story a chance. I have decided to give you a few warnings. Warning number one I turned them from naked animals into humans wearing clothes. But don't worry they are still the same personalities.

Warning number two I took characters from all the sonic things so yeah.

Sonic: wouldn't that just make people confused though I know it'd make me confused.

No sonic it would not seriously any way, they also are all sixteen unless I say otherwise. Now on with the chapter after sonic does the disclaimer.

Sonic: Justin the constant reviewer does not, in any way shape or form, own me.

Chapter one

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggggghhhhhh get that kid now or I will have every last one of your heads," Dr. Robotnick was extremely upset and was throwing a temper tantrum again. And it was all Sonic the hedgehog's fault he was going to kill that hedgehog well that is just his last name but his hair looks like one. "Man that kid I will have his head and those spikes of his on a silver platter. That is if you incompetent buffoons can get him."

"Were very sorry but he's faster than the speed of sound. Which is why we call him sonic." A rather dumb robot said while stating the obvious. This only served to enrage Robotnick farther.

"Ahhhhh I know that damn it why cant things ever work like I want them to. You want to know what he stole. Well I'm going to tell you anyway. He stole the blueprints for the robotinizer with those they can figure out the way to reverse the process. My empire is about to crumble before my very eyes now fire everything by the time your done I don't want there to be anything living in the area you fired at alive that includes that brat sonic. Do it NOW!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir right away sir." One of the robots managed to stutter out. It was in his programming to understand when dr. Robotnick got upset. And the robot knew that when he got upset, disassembly followed generally.

0o0

Sonic was running fast, but not top speed fast, as a whole bunch of vehicles almost as fast as him chased after him firing missiles and lasers at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at their efforts. 'Maybe its time to really juice heh heh, give them something to really chase.'

"All right play times over time to juice," that said he jumped and when he hit the ground he zoomed away while zig zagging. He was going so fast he was a blur and disappeared over the horizon. The vehicles that were chasing after him slowed to a stop and the robots driving them got out and looked in the direction that he had gone and scratched their heads. Then a whining sound filled their sound sensors and they all looked up and muttered "Damn," because coming straight at them was a sky filled with rockets and suicide bomber planes so fast nothing could escape. They knew they wouldn't get out in time, so they all took off their helmets, revealing their human heads, and threw the helmets down just as the explosives reached them. The mushroom cloud was so high that it could be seen about 100 miles around. The explosion destroyed everything for 10 miles around.

"Damn that was close I mean I'm only twenty feet from the end of the destroyed area," sonic said relieved and more than a little scared. The heat had destroyed his blue t-shirt he had been wearing revealing his six pack abs and his pants were really shorts now and the running shoes he had been wearing had been burned so badly they wouldn't be able to be used again. He reached down and took off his useless shoes and tied the little remaining laces together and then swung them over his shoulder and turned around and walked away. While walking away he ran one of his hands through his hair and found out that some of his trademark blue hair quills were burned away.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo it'll take months to get my quill/hair back dang it. I swear Robutnick that you will pay for this atrocity!" With that exclamation he just jogged back to knothole village not really thinking that they were able to see the gigantic mushroom cloud and would be worried about his safety.

- BACK AT KNOTHOLE

"Everyone look at that," one of the freedom fighters said which caused everyone to look and they all let out shocked and horrified gasps. "Hey princess sally isn't that were sonic was supposed to be on his mission?"

"Y-y-yes it was," sally replied concerned and more than a little worried.

"Sonic," mina mongoose whispered concernedly. She began to remember how she met sonic the hedge hog.

-Flash back machine go-

Six months ago

Mina mongoose was walking down the corridor of robotnick's lab in shackles. Next to her was her best friend in the whole wide world Amber she was in shackles as well. They, along with some others were on their way to the robotinizer chambers to be robotinized. After that happens they would lose all their free will and have to do everything dr. Robotnick told them to do. A few tears fell out of Mina's eyes as she realized this would mean she'd never be able to sing again and she had an amazing voice. Lots of people said so and she could agree with out sounding vain. Amber saw the tears fall out of her best friends eyes and felt incredibly sad as well and a few tears of her own fell. Every person in the line began thinking the same thing 'What gives Robotnick the right to do all this,' and 'I hope someone comes to my rescue.'

They finally made it to the robotinizer chamber and Amber was the first one to go up.

"Noo amber, noooo," Mina screamed after her as she was dragged towards the robotinizer. Now Mina's tears wear flowing freely and nothing would stop them. She just watched in a daze as the rest went in to the chamber. Then when it was her turn a huge explosion rocked the entire chamber.

"Hurry shut down the machine now that explosion damaged the power generator and the robotinizer won't work right for the last one. Remember what happened to the girl that looked like a rabbit she is half robot and has complete control of her self," while Robotnick was spouting this stuff Mina realized that her handcuffs had come undone they must have been remote activated she realized. But that didn't matter to her so she started running out of the chamber and down the hall she was brought in through. The security bots automatically started chasing after her. However they stopped when Robotnick gave them orders.

"Stop forget her go find out who caused that explosion now. And then kill whoever it was understood."

"Yes Sir Dr. Robotnick sir," the men in robot suits all responded and took off to the place were the explosion took place. Mina used the distraction to keep running down the hall. Though her tears wouldn't stop falling. Then, after what seemed like hours of running, up ahead she saw a blue blur coming toward her very fast.

When it reached her it stopped and revealed it to be a teenage boy with blue hair that looked like quills. He stared at her curiously for a minute.

"What are you doing here?" the teenager asked the girl before him curiously. She was wearing a black tank top, and tan biker shorts. She had a very good tan and purple hair. Her eyes were bright green and very beautiful. She wore greenish combat boots, and the same colored gloves that went up to her elbows. She had a black headband, and a few silver hoops in her ears. She was also well-endowed, especially considering she was at most 16. The teen sniffed once before replying.

"I-I was taken captive by Dr. Robotnick. Sniff sniff. And I just lost my best friend, and I have even lost my mother to that stupid Dr. Robotnick." Sonic saw that the young teenager was about to break out into tears so he wrapped her arms around her and held her close. He felt her stiffen but she soon wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder. Sonic whispered what he hoped were words of comfort, for he wasn't very good at this sort of thing, in order to calm her down. When he felt she was calm enough he leaned away from her and looked into her bright green eyes, and realized that they were the same color as the trees at knothole.

"So you were the only survivor?" he asked, his voice layered with concern. She only nodded causing Sonic to sigh, and run a hand through his quill like hair. "Well if that's the case, then I have no reason to go to that room. So hop on my back, and I'll juice us both out of here." mina looked into his eyes and she saw nothing but honesty in them. So she hopped onto his back and they juiced back to knothole.

Flashback and chapter, end.

Please review.


End file.
